


Pusillanimous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [188]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of animadversion. Probie has a name now!The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/06/1999 for the word [pusillanimous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/06/pusillanimous).
> 
> pusillanimous  
> lacking courage or resolution; cowardly; faint-hearted; timid.  
> proceeding from or indicating a cowardly spirit.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), and [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Pusillanimous

While McGee worked from home, Tony, Gibbs, and Probie, Sabrina Gonzalez, went over the plan for tomorrow. The new case they’d been assigned was actually security for a high ranking Naval Officer. The information Abby had pulled up when Gibbs was in her lab was actually related to the threats he’d been receiving not regular evidence.

Normally, it would have gone to McGee and actually was in McGee’s inbox, but Vance had sent it to Abby as well since they couldn’t find McGee when they were looking for him to do Probie orientation. They all worked together to come up with a plan for guarding the Admiral and identified where they could position McGee so that he did the least damage. 

Gibbs took the Admiral’s bodyguard position for himself not wanting to place that responsibility on anyone else especially not the two probies. Sabrina was assigned to take the front and Tony the back. McGee had been placed as guard of the car. The attack was most likely to come as the Admiral moved about on foot, so the car should be the safest place for McGee.

Compared to the other members of the team including Sabrina, pusillanimous McGee stood out. He was the only one who backed down instead of fighting for what he believed. He was the only one who operated out of fear instead of confidence. So when McGee heard a noise in a dark corner of the parking garage where they’d left the car, he pulled his gun and turned in the direction of the noise concerned that someone had decided to take out the car, after all.

He sucked in a deep breath as he looked for what had made the noise he heard, which prompted Gibbs to ask, “Is everything ok, McGee?”

“Not sure, yet, boss. Investigating.” McGee replied, barely managing to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Gibbs signalled to Tony and Sabrina to stop. “Tony go back McGee up. Sabrina let’s get the Admiral to safety.” 

With Tony gone, Gibbs took the lead and Sabrina stayed in the back. Gibbs knew exactly where the best defensible position was and immediately headed for there, while keeping an eye out for attacks in case this was a ruse designed to separate them.

Tony finally got to the parking garage level that McGee and the car were on when he heard a bullet go off. Breaking into a run, he rushed around the corner concerned about what he would find there. He easily spotted the bullet hole almost directly in front of him as he turned the corner. Expecting to find a huge threat, he was shocked so much he burst out laughing when the only thing he found was a squirrel scared to death and flat on the ground against the wall the bullet hole was in.

“Gibbs everything is fine, I’ll be joining you again shortly.” Tony spoke into the headset. “McGee next time you decided to be scared of something make sure it’s actually a threat first. The only thing this squirrel might have done is try to steal your nuts.” 

Under his breath, Tony muttered as he headed back towards the agreed upon meeting spot should something like this happen, “As if McGee had any nuts for the squirrel to even find.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
